ダンサーインザダーク (Dancer in the Dark)
Background "Dancer in the Dark" is a song by FatmanP featuring Megurine Luka. It is in a minor key and heavily utilizes synthesizers, although at the quieter parts a piano and strings take the center stage. The song begins with the refrain, followed by a verse, the refrain again, a second verse, and a final refrain. The singer sings that she is "fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place", and that her left arm has been blown off. In addition, her right arm is "full of scars", and her wings have been torn off. These wings are likely symbolic, perhaps representing personal independence, as she claims she has "devoted everything". In the verses, she wonders why she is even fighting, and says the pain from her scars is always tormenting her. She thinks her emotions are growing numb and slowly dying out, and wonders why she has destroyed so much. The PV depicts Luka in a city at night, holding a gun. Her left arm appears to be present, but is entirely black, unlike her other arm, which is bare. In one scene, a butterfly is shown falling away from its left wing. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. Its most popular reprint on YouTube has over two million views. It is featured on the album EX:P2 ～Ex:Producers2～. Lyrics Derivatives | utau = | human = |author = |category = Human chorus |title = Not a Robot Project's Cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #d08a95; color:black; }} |author = |category = Human cover |title = Doubie's Cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #d08a95; color:black; }} |author = |category = Human cover |title = Ciel*'s Cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #d08a95; color:black; }} |author = |category = Human cover |title = Ankoku's Cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #d08a95; color:black; }} |author = Koko (mixing) |category = Human cover |title = Shiroko's Cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #d08a95; color:black; }} |author = |category = Human cover |title = Lucy's Cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #d08a95; color:black; }} , namikya |author = |category = Human cover |title = JubyPhonic P & namikya's Cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #d08a95; color:black; }} |author = Buki (lyrics) |category = Human cover |title = Maeka's English Cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #d08a95; color:black; }} |author = |category = Human cover |title = Lizz's Cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #d08a95; color:black; }} |author = TBOE (lyrics, PV) |category = Human cover, Fanmade PV |title = TBOE's Cover |romaji (english) = |description = |color = #d08a95; color:black; }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} External links *off vocal *初音ミク Wiki *Nico Nico Pedia *VocaDB *AnimeLyrics - Lyrics source Ask us anything by reach is beast d8rcvgi-fullview.png Cb409d42219db4d1449a90878dd83320-d6a0rph.png D61b3ik-df4c8dad-2805-4d0e-b573-087a5a33c7c3.jpg D6a0ulf-eb489dfe-7f3f-47af-98dc-013b40874f42.jpg D6gm13r-1a185f0f-df4e-4352-91c6-a4950fc44c72.jpg D75392b-f35b2fd3-a4d4-40c0-bef3-b78569670a68.jpg Dancers in the dark by reach is beast d69yuzq-fullview.jpg Dancers in the dark chapter 7 teaser by reach is beast d6cg7jt-fullview.jpg Dancers in the dark character bio sarah by reach is beast d6bqmq1-fullview.jpg Ditd caption contest 1 by reach is beast d7m0cod-fullview.jpg FA Dancer in the dark by oOoCheeroOo.jpg Luka con pistolas mmd by danthrox-d5hp7mg.jpg Luka dancer in the dark by noriko09-d356gyy.jpg Maxresdefault-1542166100.jpg Mmd luka dancer in the dark by chuchodrawer3-d4bi664.jpg Salvation by reach is beast d69ot9a-fullview.jpg The music box by reach is beast d69vwq2-fullview.jpg ダンサーインザダーク miku503ayaka 201811241442.png Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs